


Us and them

by notalady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalady/pseuds/notalady
Summary: Everything starts going badly for Arya and Gendry, but the path is still long and the hunt for justice is filled with blood.





	Us and them

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this chapter is not reaaaally finished, I'll publish the rest soon, english is not my mother tongue so I say sorry now for any mistakes that you may find.

Arya was really bored, Robb was hosting a party and she didn't really like anyone, one or two guys had tried to talk to her, but she was expecting one arrival, one and only. Sansa sat by her side, looking around as tired as her.  
"Having a rough night?'' Arya asked.  
''Kinda... I mean, I should be having fun but I hate everyone tonight, don't know why'' she sighed, the redhead was staring at the door too, expecting something, or maybe, someone.  
"I have something to ease your pain ladies." In front of them was standing Theon Greyjoy, glasses in his hands. ''Here you go, little Arya and, the black one for you Sansa.''  
Arya didn't gave it a second thought and swallowed her drink in less than ten seconds.  
"Arya!" Sansa shouted, really surprised. "You're underage, you can't..."  
"Oh, come on, Sansa, it's a party" Gendry had just arrived, handsome as always and smiling brightly.  
"Finally!" Jon ran towards his friend, hugged him tightly and looked around, "Where is she?"  
"Here" Another voice said.  
A girl grabbed Gendry's hand, she was tall and beautiful, her hair was blonde and reached her shoulders, her eyes as blue as the ocean, she was just gorgeous. Arya felt her heart drop to the ground, she stood up and shook hands with both of them.  
"Nice to meet you..."  
"Janet." The girl smiled gently at her, she felt pathetic, the pain on her chest became a little deeper.  
"I'm Arya." She needed to get out of there, she needed to go to another planet and hide there for the rest of her life. "I'm gonna go get another drink."  
"I'll go with you,'' Sansa grabbed her by the arm and took her to the kitchen. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be stupid."  
Arya decided to have a good time, she wanted to ignore the fact that Gendry was kissing that girl, hugging her, she had never felt this way before in her life, just when she believed that everything could be alright, he left her alone, he would rather have a pretty girl, of course, who could ever want horseface Arya? she thought, before she even noticed she was drunk, dancing with a guy she had never met before in her life. Sansa was watching her, she had seen Gendry and her little sister kiss by the pool, just a few days ago and now he showed up with a girl, he's definitely way more stupid than what she used to think. The guy was now kissing Arya, grabbing her by the waist.  
"Okay, Sansa, you have to do something, the guy is almost touching her ass!" Gendry almost shouted to her.  
"If Arya tells me she doesn't want to kiss him I'll go and punch him myself, but she hasn't, so leave them alone." She had just finished the sentence when she saw Jon breaking the pair up and carrying the girl upstairs.  
"You are too drunk, Arya, plus that guy is older than me!"  
"Leave me alone, Jon, please... I want to dance..." Arya wanted to cry histerically, but instead, she threw up all over herself.  
"Oh fuck, Arya."  
"Wow" Sansa helped her sister get to the shower and take the dirty clothes off. "I'll take care of her, Jon. Gendry's an idiot... I know he likes you, Arya, but..."  
"Don't, Sansa, it doesn't matter."  
That night, Arya went to sleep with her heart still aching, now she was truly alone, Gendry didn't need her anymore, now he had a beautiful girlfriend caring about him.

She was depressed for several days, she concentrated on her training, Syrio knew something had happened to her but didn't dare to ask, seeing her so angry. Her brothers didn't even notice, the only ones that knew what was going on were Jon and Sansa, but nothing could be done to cheer her up. One day, when she was alone in the backyard Ned started to talk.  
''Arya, have you seen Gendry lately?"  
"No, I don't think we're friends anymore." Arya said softly.  
"Robert decided ro recognise him as his child, you know with all... the things that Cersei did.'' Ned looked at her in the eye, his expression blank. ''Arya, you... if anything happens I want you to be strong, support him and stay together...''  
"We are not fri-...''  
"I'm not referring just with Gendry, stay together with your pack, Arry. You need them and they need you, believe me that you will never be alone. Now let's go out, I have to drop some things by Robert's office.''  
Ned drove downtown, he instructed Arya to stay in the car while he was busy. She didn't have any idea why her dad was being so mysterious, she was kind of scared, seeing him like that, and her fear became a hundred times stronger when she saw him rushing to get in the car.  
''Arya, hide this and get in the back seat.'' Ned got out of the parking lot faster than the light. ''Robert's dead, I don't know what happened in there...''  
''What's going on?" Arya hadn't been this worried since she was a little child.  
"A lot of people don't want Gendry to be Robert's heir, they'll do whatever it takes so his will never sees the light.''  
Suddenly, the car was hit, Ned closed his eyes, he kept driving, he had to get his girl out of the car, out of there.  
''Arya, run, take Robert's will and run.''  
''Dad, no...''  
''I love you, little one. You need to-'' Ned's head hit the glass of the driver's window, blood coming out of the hole in his head that the bullet had left.  
Arya screamed, she felt like she just had been ripped open, the tears were drowning her, she knew she had to get out of there but she was frozen in her spot, a man opened the car door and laughed when he saw her there.  
''A gift, Ned Stark surely is a generous man." Her blood started to boil, she stabbed him several times with her pocket knife, crying for her dad. She took the documents he had left her and ran like hell into the woods by the side of the road.


End file.
